Hell on Earth
by Blazing Pink
Summary: When the crew stops at a town to get supplies, Sanji gets kidnapped by the marines and is tortured by the captain. Meanwhile, his crewmates are looking for him and Zoro is getting close to finding Sanji's whereabouts. But will he arrive too late? No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This here is my first torture fic, so please be nice, okay? Sanji is going to get tortured here, so if you don't like that, then don't read.**

Chapter One

Arriving at the Town of Torture

_Pirates are rats of the sea. They spread nothing but misery. Because of that, pirates need to be treated cruelly. Torture them so that if they ever live through that hell, they'll learn their lesson._

_-Captain Hellfire S. Hades_

The sun shined in the cloudless sky while the seagulls flew through the air. There was hardly a wave in the water as the _Going Merry _sailed across the sea. Yes, it was yet another peaceful day. If you weren't Sanji, that is. Sanji had spent the morning after breakfast checking for supplies in the kitchen. The icebox had little food and the cupboards were filled with almost nothing but dust. Sanji frowned at this sight. He predicted that the food will be all gone by the end of next day. That meant they had to find the nearest town quick to get more supplies. Sanji went out onto the deck. Luffy was sitting on _Merry's_ head, looking out to the sea with a smile on his face. Zoro was asleep as usual, snoring loud enough to wake up the dead. Robin was sitting in a chair, reading her book on archaeology and ancient cities. Sanji walked up to the girl's cabin door and knocked.

"Come in," came Nami's voice. Sanji opened the door and went in. Nami was sitting at her desk, drawing a new map. "What'd you want, Sanji?" asked Nami without looking up.

"Nami-swan, it appears that we are running low on supplies," said Sanji. "I was wondering if you could find the nearest town on your map so that we could stop there." Nami got out one of her maps from her desk and looked it over.

"Okay, we're right here," said Nami as she pointed to a spot on her map," the nearest island from here is Shi Island, and on that island is a town called Crueltown. It'll take us three hours to get to it."

"Right, then we'll stop at Shi Island."

"But there's one thing that's bothering me," said Nami with an uneasy look on her face. "The town's called 'Crueltown,' but why they name it that? I'm worried."

"Nami-swan, if you don't want to go there, then we'll just go to the second nearest island."

"But the second nearest island will take us two days to reach."

"Oh. Well, it can't be helped. The food will be long gone by then. Looks like we'll have to go to Crueltown. But don't worry, Nami-swan! I'll protect you from any terror that will appear there!" Nami smirked at this.

"My knight in shining armor," said Nami before going back to her work.

- - -

"Look! An island! Is that the island we're stopping at?"

"It sure is, Luffy."

"Wow! This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what kind of town this is!" Shi Island was now close enough to be seen. Luffy stared out eagerly at the faraway island; a craving look filled his eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid once we get there, Luffy," said Zoro. "We don't want to attract attention." Luffy grinned at his first mate.

"Don't worry! What could go wrong?"

"I hate it when he says that," said Usopp. Soon, the ship reached the port of the island. Crueltown was a fairly large town and was bustling with people. A small crowd had formed to watch _Merry_ dock.

"Hey, look!" said Luffy. "Some people are looking at us!" Some of the people in the crowd gasped when they saw Luffy. They started murmuring to each other. Luffy gave out a puzzled look. "Um…what's going on?" One of the people broke out of the crowd and headed towards the _Going Merry._

"Um, excuse me!" cried out the person. He was around sixteen and had ginger hair and blue eyes. "Are…are you Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy and the others looked at the boy in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" asked Luffy.

"Pirates are quite famous here," said the boy. "However, that isn't always a good thing. This place is swarming with marines. If they see your ship docked here, there'll be trouble."

"Oh no!" said Nami in dismay. "This is just what we need! I knew coming to this place was a bas idea!"

"Do not fear, Nami-swan!" said Sanji. "We've dealt with marines before! I'll protect you to the very end!"

"I know a place where you can hide your ship," said the boy. "It's called Mangrove Forest. It's so dense and full of trees, you can get lost easily. I'll take you there."

"Wait a minute," said Nami. "Why should we trust you?"

"That's right!" said Usopp. "You could be a disguised marine leading us to a trap for all we know!"

"I understand that you guys don't trust me since we just met," said the boy, "but you have to believe me. If you ask any pirate that's been here before, they'll tell you that I helped them out." The crew looked at each other.

"Okay, we trust you!" said Luffy.

"What!?" Nami grabbed Luffy's collar and looked at him in the face. "Are you insane!? What made you decide that we should trust him!?"

"C'mon, Nami!" said Luffy angrily. "He said he was going to help us, right? I think he's a good guy!" Nami sighed as she let go of Luffy.

"Fine. Do what you want." Zoro threw down the ladder for the boy to climb.

"I haven't introduced myself," said the boy when he got on deck. "My name is Sakaba. I work at as the town's bartender."

"I'm-" began Nami, but Sakaba interrupted her.

"I already know who you are, Nami," smiled Sakaba. "And you're Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, and…um…" Sakaba looked at Sanji, confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Sanji," said the cook. "My name is Sanji."

"Really?" said Sakaba, completely surprised. "You look different on the wanted poster." Silence hung in the air as the crew recalled the ridiculous drawing of Sanji on his wanted poster. All because the photographer failed to take his picture. A vein popped on Sanji's forehead. "Huh? D-did I say something wrong?" stammered Sakaba when he saw that Sanji was getting angry.

"Never mind him," said Nami. "You said you were going to take us to some forest, right?"

"Oh! That's right!" Sakaba pointed ahead of them. "Mangrove Forest is that way!"

"You're not a very good navigator, are you?"

"I'm afraid I suck at navigating," said Sakaba, smiling sheepishly. "If I ever head out to sea, I would get lost right away."

"Sounds like a certain swordsman that I know," said Sanji, who had now forgotten about his wanted poster.

"Are you asking for a fight, Shitty-Cook?" asked Zoro, glaring at his smart-aleck crewmate.

"There will be no fighting on board!" said Nami. "Now, let's get going!"

- - -

"There's one thing that I don't get," said Usopp. "Are we that well known in this town?"

"You bet," said Sakaba. "Your wanted posters are plastered all over town. We heard amazing stories about you from travelers that come visit this town, such as how you fought Don Krieg and defeated Crocodile." Luffy grinned. This town might not be so bad after all.

"But what I don't get is this town is called 'Crueltown,'" said Nami. Sakaba stiffened. There was a long pause before he said anything.

"This place…this whole island…is run by the cruelest man you'll ever meet." Sakaba started to sweat a little. "He's the captain if the marines and he absolutely despises pirates. If one of you is unlucky enough to be caught by him, he'll torture you horribly until you tell him where the rest of your crewmates are hiding. If you don't tell him, he'll keep torturing you until you have stopped breathing. If you do tell him, he'll stop torturing you, but you'll soon die from it. At least, that's what the marines around here have told me, but I don't want to find out. He named our town 'Crueltown' so that everyone will know that this isn't a place you want to stay for long." Sakaba wiped the sweat from his brow. "The townsfolk, including me, don't believe that anyone should suffer from terrible torturing, so we help hide any pirate that comes here."

"He t-t-t-tortures people?" asked Chopper, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry!" said Usopp. "The Brave Captain Usopp is afraid of nothing! Being tortured doesn't scare me one bit!"

"Then why are your knees shaking" asked Nami.

"Darn it!"

"What kind of torturing does this guy do?" asked Luffy. "Does he break fingers or saw legs off or boil people alive or-?"

"Please stop guessing, Luffy!" yelled Sakaba. "Do you think I _want_ to know what he does? Oh, look! We're here!" The ship had finally reached Mangrove Forest. Just as Sakaba had said, the forest was completely populated by trees. The trees, which were mangroves, were large and their roots entangled with each other. There didn't seem to be any entrance at all.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Nami.

"Steer the ship that way," said Sakaba, pointing to the right. "There's an opening that's hidden by vines." Sure enough, there was a large opening between two roots that was completely covered by vines. The _Going Merry _went right through the vines and into the forest. Because the trees were growing so close together, there was hardly any sunlight. The crew had to lit lanterns in order to see their way clearly.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Nami.

"This is the first time I've seen mangroves growing so close to each other like this," said Robin. "How interesting."

"Stop right here," said Sakaba. The anchor was thrown into the murky water. "Now the marines will never find your ship. Come with me. I know how to get back to town."

"Um, I think I should stay here," said Usopp. "You'll never know if the marines will somehow find the ship here. I'll guard her, okay?"

"That's fine," said Sakaba, "but I must warn you that there is another reason why the marines won't come here other then being easily lost. There are rumors that bloodthirsty monsters live here."

"B-b-b-bloodthirsty monsters?"

"Well, I've never seen them myself, but you'll never know. Just be careful, okay?"

"Wait, on second thought, I'm coming with you guys! I doubt that the marines will find the ship!" Everyone smirked before they followed Sakaba. He led them across the mangrove roots.

"When I was a young boy, I've always heard the adults talk about monsters living here," said Sakaba. "I was pretty brave for my age and decided to see if this was true. I got lost and thought I would never see my family and friends again until I discovered this." Sakaba stopped before a curtain of hanging mangrove branches and pushed them aside. Behind the branches was a small tunnel, big enough for a grown man to go through. "This tunnel leads all the way back to town. No one knows about this, so I used it to get here and hide all of my secret belongings and play by myself. Then, I began using it to help pirates get to and from town so that they could buy supplies." Sakaba and the crew began walking through the tunnel. As they walked farther, they noticed that the tunnel was growing smaller. Soon, the tunnel became too small and they had to crawl.

"How much farther?" asked Zoro.

"Almost there," answered Sakaba. They kept crawling until Sakaba called out, "Here we are!" They had reached a small opening at the end of the tunnel. Sakaba crawled right through it. The others followed him. They were greeted by sunlight and chirping birds. As they stood up and stretched, they noticed that the small opening that they had crawled through was almost covered by bushes. Ahead of them, they saw the town in the distance.

**Author's Note: This was the first chapter. The Sanji torture will begin next chapter. Please send reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captured By the Marines

"Sakaba, you said this place is swarming with marines, right? Won't they attack if they saw us here?"

"Don't worry, Nami. The marines only attack pirates form the shadows. You see, if they attack pirates right in the middle of town, then some of the townsfolk might get hurt or killed. In other words, I strongly advice you not to go anywhere near dark places." Sakaba and the Straw Hats had just entered the town. Just as the boy had said, there were wanted posters all over the place. On the walls, on houses, some littered the ground, some were even on trees. Everywhere. As the crew walked, they looked over at these wanted posters. There were posters of pirates they met, pirates they haven't met, and themselves. While they were eyeing the posters, some of the townsfolk were staring at them and whispering to each other. Luffy noticed that a little boy was looking at him. The captain smiled and waved at the boy. The boy smiled and waved back at Luffy. When the townsfolk saw this, they all looked relieved and went back to their daily work.

"This place isn't so bad," said Luffy.

"I know," said Sakaba, smiling. "This is called 'Crueltown,' yet the people here are nice. Those townsfolk were a little suspicious of you guys at first. After all, not all stories that travelers tell are true. But I think you won their trust just by being friendly to that boy." Sakaba and the Straw Hats then turned a corner and were passing by a few houses when they heard voices.

"Okay, I get to be Straw Hat Luffy because I'm the leader!"

"No fair! I wanted to be Straw Hat Luffy!"

"You can be Pirate Hunter Zoro instead!"

"I wanna be Cat Burglar Nami!" Three children were arguing with each other. One was a boy with red hair and green eyes, the other was a boy with orange hair and yellow eyes, and the third was a girl with peach colored hair and brown eyes. The children didn't notice that they had company and continued to argue until Sakaba said, "What's this all about?" The children turned around and gasped.

"A-are those the Straw Hat pirates?" asked the red haired boy.

"We sure are!" laughed Luffy.

"Let me introduce these kids to you," said Sakaba. "The red haired boy is Ringo, the orange haired boy is Orenji, and the girl is my little sister Momo."

"Nice to meet you!" said Luffy. "I'm-"

"We already know who you are, Mr. Straw Hat Luffy!" interrupted the children. They named all of the rest of the crew correctly, but when they saw Sanji, they stopped with confusion on their faces.

"Sanji," said the cook. "My name is Sanji."

"Really?" said the children. "You look different on the wanted poster." Once again, just like on the ship, silence hung in the air.

"So, how old are you?" asked Nami before Sanji got mad.

"Ten!" said Ringo.

"Eight!" said Orenji.

"Six!" said Momo.

"How about we all head to the bar now?" asked Sakaba.

- - -

It was hard to tell what the outside of the bar looked like because of the wanted posters all over it. The inside of the bar was full of people drinking and laughing at tables and at the counter.

"Sakaba!" called a man from one the tables. "Where have you been? I want more beer!"

"Sorry about that," said Sakaba. "I'll get your beer right away."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a bar tender?" asked Nami.

"My father used to be the bar tender, but he died last year. In his will, he left the bar in my care."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when Momo was just a year old. Anyway, enough with the gloomy subjects! Who wants a drink?"

"I'll have rum," said Zoro.

"Rum it is! Oh, and if you need supplies, just ask the townsfolk where to get them. I'm going to be busy today, so I can't really help you."

"Right, then we'll meet back at the ship at sundown," said Nami.

"Then I better get started," said Sanji as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He had written all of the supplies that he needed on that paper when they were still on the ship. As Sanji headed towards the entrance of the bar to leave, he overheard Usopp telling one of his tales to the children.

"And so, with my bare fists, I defeated the giant sea serpent and steered the ship to safety! After that, we all had a party to celebrate my bravery!"

"Wow! Really, Mr. Sogeking!?" said the children in awe, stars gleaming in their eyes.

"Oi, Usopp! Don't fill the kids' heads with crap," said Sanji before heading out.

"Crap!? Why you!" But Sanji was already long gone. The cook had asked a townsperson where he could find supplies and was heading towards the direction that he was given. As he walked past, Sanji couldn't help but notice that some people were looking at him.

_Guess we didn't win everyone's trust. _Sanji continued walking, ignoring the stares. He came across a small red house. The red house caught the cook's attention because it was the only one that didn't have any wanted posters on it. An old lady was outside, sweeping the ground. She looked up when she heard Sanji appraoching.

"Hello there," said the old lady, smiling. "I haven't seen your face before. Are you a traveler?"

"Pirate, ma'am," said Sanji.

"Ah, a pirate," said the old lady, casting her gaze onto the ground. "A lot of pirates come here. You know that there are marines here, right?"

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Where are you headed, young man?"

"To get supplies. I need to get back to my ship by sundown."

"Well, the shops are a long way from here. How about you take a shortcut through the alley that's behind my house?"

"Sorry, but I've been told to stay away from alleys."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't find any marines in that alley. I've checked multiple times." Sanji thought about this. Sakaba told them _not_ to go anywhere near dark places. Then again, he didn't say anything about not taking shortcuts. Besides, this was just an old lady. Surely he could trust her?

"Alright, I'll take the shortcut," said Sanji finally. The old lady smiled.

"You be careful now," she said as Sanji stepped into the alley. The walls of the alley blocked out the sun, casting a dark shadow over it. Mice scurried away when Sanji approached them. There was a pile of cardboard boxes on his left side and a dumpster on his right side. Trash littered the ground. A stinking smell hung in the air.

"Would it have killed them to clean this place up a bit?" asked Sanji to himself as he walked past the cardboard boxes and the dumpster. The cardboard box at the very top of the pile fell over. Sanji stopped, glanced at the pile, and continued walking. Suddenly, the cardboard boxes all fell over at once to reveal a hidden marine. A second marine jumped out of the dumpster and both at them charged at Sanji. But the cook was ready for them. He swung his leg and kicked one of the marines right in the face. The second marine stopped in surprise and also got hit by Sanji's kick. Both of them were now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"You two sure are lousy at hiding," said Sanji as he blew smoke form his cigarette. He continued walking, unaware that a third marine was hiding in a hole in the wall that was hidden by the shadows. The third marine was holding a crowbar and crept up to Sanji. He swung his crowbar straight at Sanji's head. _Bam!_ The cook crumpled to the ground as darkness seized him.

- - -

Zoro opened his eyes, his head aching. He sat up and for a while didn't know where he was or what he was doing here. Then he remembered: Shortly after Sanji had left, some men had challenged him to a drinking contest. Nami had decided to join in for fun. After twenty glasses, most of the men had passed out. Zoro continued drinking until he, too, lost consciousness.

"Well, shove a fork down my –hic! - throat and call me a fool!" said one of the men that had been drinking with him. "Zoro came back from the dead!"

"Came back from the dead?" asked Zoro as he rubbed his temples. "What the hell are you talking about? I passed out, that's all."

"Ignore him. He's drunk," said Nami. All of the other men who had been drinking with them were all passed out. The man that was left standing, whose name was Berto, started singing something about flying cows and talking carrots.

"What time is it?" asked Zoro as he stood up. He wondered how long he had been passed out.

"It's almost sundown," said Nami. "We better get going."

"Take care, you guys!" called Sakaba from the counter.

"Thanks for your help, Sakaba!" said Nami as she waved at him.

"Hey, Zoro, you –hic! - son of a motherless cow!" said the drunken Berto as he came up to them. "Come back real soon! And bring that –hic! - beauty of a fish with you! She's a good drinker!"

"Sure thing, Berto," said Zoro as he and Nami headed out. Outside, they heard Berto yell out to his passed out friends, "Hey, you –hic! - dandelion heads! It's time to –hic! - go home!" and then a _flop _was heard. Berto had finally passed out. Nearby, Chopper was playing with Ringo, Orenji, and Momo. He was in his Walk Point and Momo was riding on him while Ringo and Orenji chased after him.

"Chopper, it's almost sundown!" called out Nami. "Time to go!"

"What? Already?" said a very disappointed Momo as she got off of Chopper. "But I was having so much fun! Can't you stay with us for a little bit longer, Mr. Candy Lover Chopper?"

"Yeah, please stay!" said Orenji.

"I'm sorry, you guys," said Chopper as he picked up his bag of supplies. "I had a lot of fun, too, but I have to go now. If we meet again, I promise I'll play with you." The three children sadly waved good-bye to their new friend as he ran to catch up with Zoro and Nami. "Where are the others?"

"Sanji went to get more food," said Nami, "Usopp went to get more 'ammo,' Robin went to get more books, and Luffy…well, he probably ate a whole restaurant by now."

"I hope you got something for headaches, Chopper," said Zoro. "I have the worst hangover right now."

"I do," said the reindeer. "I got some back on the ship and I bought more today."

"C'mon, let's pick up the pace," said Nami. "The others are probably already waiting for us."

- - -

Sanji woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He blinked a few times and surveyed his surroundings. It looked like he was in some kind of room, but how did he get here? He couldn't remember anything at the moment. Sanji tried to sit up, but he found that he couldn't move. He realized that he was tied to a table with thick ropes. Sanji tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. The ropes were too thick and tight. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching towards him.

"So you're finally awake," said the person who was approaching. It was the voice of a man, somewhere around middle age. "So you're Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat pirates, eh? You look different on the wanted poster." The man stood next to the table, looming over the tied up cook. His black eyes were full of hatred, his chin completely covered by a grey beard. A thick mustache grew under his nose and he was a marine outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sanji, even though he had a fairly good idea of who this man was.

"I am Captain Hellfire S. Hades," said the man. "Also known as, 'The Man of Torture.' You probably already heard of my reputation for torturing pirates. It's been a long time since a pirate showed up here in my town. Since there was no one for me to torture, I've been growing restless. I almost killed one of my own men. I've been planning to go out to sea and search for pirates since they no longer came to me, but today was my lucky day. My men happened to capture a pirate from the rather famous Straw Hat crew. I've been…_anxious, _you might say." The captain walked down to the end of the table.

"So you're just going to torture me for fun?" asked Sanji. "You're a lowly bastard, you know that?"

"But I'm not going to torture you just for fun," said Hellfire, his back turned towards Sanji. "I'll keep doing it until you tell me where your crewmates are hiding. I know they are on this island. I just don't know _where._ And you're going to tell me. That is, of course, you don't mind dying."

"Forget it, geezer," said Sanji, raising his head. "You're not going to hear a word out of me, you son of a-" Hellfire spun around and stabbed a dagger right into Sanji's right arm. Sanji gasped in pain as his head fell back on the table. Hellfire pulled the bloody dagger out and gazed at it, his eyes hungry.

"This," said the captain without looking at Sanji, "is what will happen to you everyday. You'll feel pain, lots of it. At first, it'll just be a small amount, but it'll slowly grow until you can't take it anymore. Like a disease. You first get diagnosed with it, not knowing what's happening. Then, you start to feel it, but ignore as nothing more than a cold. The disease will continue to grow, eating away your life, until you are no longer breathing. That is what I'm going to do with you. I just gave you a small bit of pain, but soon, very soon, you'll have the most unbearable pain in the world. You'll continue screaming even after I'm done with you. You'll wish you were dead just so you could escape the pain. And then, before you know it, darkness will engulf you and you'll never open your eyes again." Hellfire swung his dagger at Sanji. The cook flinched, thinking that he was going to get stabbed again, when he realized that the ropes loosened. The captain had cut the ropes off.

"What's this?" asked Sanji as he sat up. "Weren't you going to torture me?"

"You got lucky today, pirate," said Hellfire. "I wanted to cut you up, but I have an important meeting to attend. There are two marines waiting outside. They'll take you to your dungeon." The captain pointed at a door at the other end of the room. Sanji got off of the table, but instead of turning around to go, he swung his foot at the captain. Hellfire caught it swiftly and punched Sanji right in the stomach. The cook didn't even see it coming. He fell to the ground, feeling as if all of his guts were squished. Only when he coughed up blood up did Sanji realize that Hellfire was a lot stronger than he looked. With his mind gone all blurry, the cook felt two people lift him up and drag him out of the room.

**Author's Note: Um, I'm not sure if that really counts as torture, but if it doesn't, you can just say that this is the beginning of the worst kind of torturing. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. **


End file.
